1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coasters which are used with drinking glasses, beverage containers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coaster is a small mat, dish or tray which is placed onto a supporting surface under a drinking glass or beverage container to protect the supporting surface from exposure to moisture and scratching engagement. Perhaps the most commonly used coaster is a paper mat or napkin which is placed under or wrapped around the bottom of a beverage container. Such an arrangement has good moisture absorbency, but when saturated, tends to tear apart easily, and therefore can be used only once before it must be replaced.
Another popular coaster is a cork disk or a plastic tray having a well for accumulating moisture condensate which forms on the outside of a drinking glass. A limitation which is common to both cork and plastic coasters alike is that a partial vacuum often forms beneath the bottom end of the glass and the coaster surface, which causes the coaster to adhere to the bottom of the glass as the glass is lifted. When this occurs, and as the glass is lifted and tilted, the partial vacuum is released whereupon the coaster falls to the floor or onto the clothing of the person holding the glass.